MALADIE MOLDU CHEZ LES SANG PUR
by sakura-okasan
Summary: une altercation dans un couloir un amour naissant et une mystérieuse maladie HP/DM le rating augementera selon les chapitre et les rewiew Fic en pause
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sakura-okasan

couple: HP/DM

titre : Maladie Moldu chez les Sang Pur

Rating : K+

Couple : HP/DM

Disclamé : Les personnages appartienne a JKR

* * *

**Une Maladie Moldu chez les Sang Pur **

Prologue

Comme a leur habitude le trio infernal d' Harry et la bande de Drago s'affrontait devant les portes de la grande salle à l'heure du diné et comme l'heure habitude les insultes fusaient

- Alors, Potter toujours avec ta bande de bouseux

- La ferme la fouine .

- Toi Wesel on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis

- toi non plus le bouledogue

- et ben on se fait protéger par ses amis Potter

- Moi au moins j'en ai

- C'est bien tout ce qui te reste d'ailleurs, tes stupide amis une belette et une sang de bourbe.

- RRRRR

- Et ben on perd son sang-froid Potter .

- Harry ,calme toi il n'en vau pas la peine

Mais Harry était excédé par la rage et Drago en remis une couche

- au faite tu passeras le bonjour à Blak , oups tu peut pas tu la tuer

- Je vais me le faire

Et il se jeta sur Malfoy ils se battent à coups de poing Drago éclata l'arcade d ' Harry et Harry luit fit un un œil au beur noir. Puis tout à coup Drago se crispa avec une une main sur le flanc droit et le souffle hératique , ce qui fit reprend pied à Harry il se pencha vers luit

- Malfoy sa vas ,

- qu'es ... que sa peut ... te faire ,

- je voie bien qui a qu'elle que chose qui vas pas , et ce n'est pas avec les coups que je t'ai mis que j' ai pu t'amocher

- ... ... ... ce n'est rien sa vas ... passer

- A mon avis tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh

- sa vas passer je te dis ... sa passe toujours

- tu a mal depuis longtemps

- D... depuis 3 jours

- Harry , qu'es que tu fais

- Rien Ron , Malfoy Va à l'infirmerie !

- Un Malfoy ... ne reçois pas ... d'ordre

- Sauf que là tu n'est pas en état de les rejeter mes ordres ,tu fait ce que tu veut mais je ne veut pas ta mort sur la conscience

- c'est bon j'y vais ... toi aussi tu devrais y aller

- Nan moi ce n'est pas la peine je n'ai rien

- Je t'ai pété l'arcade

- A ça ce n'est rien ,bon d'accord ont y vas tous les deux

- Hein ! Et les autres tu en fais quoi ?

- t' inquiète, occupe toi de ton coté je m'occupe du mien

- OK

Il aida Drago à se relever et ils allaient vers leur groupe, Drago arriva vers ses sois disant amis et leur dit

- Pansy ,Grabbe Goyle ,aller manger je vais à l'infirmerie Blaise tu viens avec moi

- Pas de problème Drago

- Mais Dragychounet je veut rester avec toi moi ,et pourquoi vas tu à l'infirmerie ta qu'un œil au beur noir

De son coter Harry faisait une mise au point avec ses amis

- Harry tu disais quoi a la fouine

- Ron !

- Oui Mione , j'ai n'est pas encore encaissé le coup du _je crois que je suis gay _et le pire _je crois que suis amoureux de Malfoy _beurk Malfoy

- Ron !

- Oui c'est bon sort avec sa me dérange pas

- Il ne s' agit pas de sa Ron ,mais il y a un truc qui cloche avec Drago

- c'est vrai qu'il me semble bizarre depuis qu'elle que jours

- Mione tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi

- Je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie il m'a avoué qu'il était malade depuis trois jours , vous vous rendez compte un Malfoy qui avoue de luit même .

- Ouais y a un truc qui cloche la

De leur coter Blaise et Drago essayaient de faire partir Pansy

- Alors Dray ,pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi

- Pansy combien de fois vais je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme sa _,il remit sa main sur son flanc droit et essaya de garder son masque de froideur en place._

- Blaise

- Pansy , Drago ne veut PAS que tu vienne alors Tu OBÉI , vas manger !

- C'est bon j'y vais ,pas la peine de parler comme sa .

- Elle est partie c'est bon , tu et sur que sa vas

- Pas vraiment ,_ il mis sa main valide sur l'épaule de Zabini puis s'écroula un genou a terre et se mit à respirer très rapidement_ .

Hérmione le vit et dit

- Harry retourne-toi Drago ...

il se retourna , Blaise et luit dire en même temps DRAGO! Harry couru vers luit et Blaise luis dit

- Potter qu'es que tu luit a fait

- Blaise... laisse... le .

- Il ma dit qu'il était malade depuis trois jours

- _il toussa ...toussa..._ c'est ...vrai ,_puis il s'évanouit_

- DRAGO ! _Harry le mit son bras en dessous sa tête et son autre bras sous ses jambes et le souleva-t-elle une princesse_

- Zabini suis Moi , Hérmione , Ron allées manger

- Ok ry'

- Ou tu vas comme sa

- A l'infirmerie

* * *

**avis au lecteur comme vous me l'avez dit j'ai fait appel a un correcteur d'orthographe et de grammaire pour ce texte .mais si vous en trouver d'autre dit le moi sa me ferait plaisirs **


	2. Chapter 2

AUTEUR : Sakura-okasan

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas ils sont a JKR

Titre: Maladie Moldu chez les Sang Pur

couple : HP /DM Yaoi homophobe s'abstenir

Rating :k+ a T

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Anti -Douleur 

_Harry emmena Drago à l'infirmerie. Il était suivie de Blaise Zabini ,Ils entraient dans l'infirmerie avance jusqu'aux premiers lits y déposa Drago ,Harry demanda à Blaise de chercher Md Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne l' ausculter ,il se mit assis à côter du lit ,il l'observa quelques instants ,luis Drago Malfoy la personne avec qu'il il se bat depuis des années cet homme d'extérieur si froid et insensible , je mes suis rendu compte quand l'observant son masque du sang pur qu'il faisait bien plus transparaitre d'émotion qu'il ne le voulait , et ce jours dans les toilettes de Mimi Gégniarde ce jour ma tellement choquer que j'en suis allé j'usqu'à le provoquer pour ne serais que voir une lueur de haine ,pour être sur que cette personne étais bien le Drago Malfoy que je connaissais ,mais la son visage crispé de douleur et ses cheveux qui d'habitude était étincelant ,étais d'un terne .je m'aventure a replacer une de ces mèche quand , je sursaute en entendant ._

- ...r...tter .

- Hein.. Md Pomfresh .

- Oui MR Potter celas fait plusieurs minute que je vous appel , qu'est t' il arriver a Mr Malfoy .

-Je n'en c'est rien Pompom, Drago ma dit qu'il avait mal au ventre depuis 3 jours .

- A les enfants sa se prend pour des grands et sa viens a l'infirmerie pour une intoxication alimentaire poussez vous , que je le réveille pour luit poser certaine questions.

Pompom essaya de réveiller Drago un un sort " l'_Enervatum_ " mais celas ne fonctionnais pas elle ressaya plusieurs fois main en vain , puis elle utilisa les grand moyen , le secoua d'abord doucement puis comme celas n'avait guère l'aire de fonctionner elle le secoua un peu plu fort et Mr malfoy commença a réagir en poussant de petit gémissement de souffrance .

- Mr Malfoy , ... vous éte a l'infirmerie savez vous pourquoi .

- Hum ... Ahhhhhh

- Mr Malfoy ou avez vous mal .

- Au ventre j'ai mal au ventre , sa fait trois jours que j'ai mal,

- Je vais vous donner une potion Anti-Douleur , comme le dit son nom cette potion et contre les douleurs plus ou moins forte ,vous comprenez .

- Je suis pas idiot je c'est se que c'est et quoi sa sert !

- Vous allez boire cette potion et vous reposé pour aujourd'hui je vais vous faire un mot d'excuse,

- D' accord

Pomfresh luis tendit la potion il la bus d'une traite , Pompom quitta Malfoy pour écrire le mot d' excuse , ses amis se rendit a son chevet c'est adire Zabini et Potter .Potter comment sa Potter ...

- Potter qu'es que tu fait la ?

- Drago c'est luis qui ta amener ici , et c'est aussi a luis que tu a dit que tu étais malade tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_je me revoie devant las grande salle nous nous somme battu et cette salter de douleur c'est réveiller et oh nan je me souviens nan j'ai pas pus me montrer comme sa devant luit ._

- Et , qu'es que sa fait

- Drago

- c'est Drago maintenant ? ce qu'il c'est passer tout a l'heure ne c'est pas passer alors casse toi j'ai pas besoin de pitier ,

- Oui c'est Drago tu c'est très bien pourquoi je c'est que ... que

- Que quoi !

- Tu croie que je l'ai pas remarquer que depuis le début de l'année tu n'arrête pas de me mater ,et ...et tout a l'heur tu ma défendu

- C'est vrai , Dray tu ma dit de le laisser

- Nan C'est que ...que bon d'accort je l'ai protéger je le mate ,mais je me dégoute moi même , je suis gay mais quand même de la a trouver Potter séduisant ,...

- arête de dire n'importe quoi Dray sa se voit comme le nez au milieux du visage que vous vous trouvez plus que séduisant tout les deux alors avouer le, vous éte amoureux et même Granger la vue alors hein

- Nan ! s'écriaire les deux concerner

-Je veux bien avouer que je te trouve séduisant moi aussi mais de la a dire que je suis amoureux je ne c'est pas ...

- comment sa tu... c'est pas sa se ...c'est ce genre de ... sentiment ...

- ...

- Dray sa vas ,me dit pas que tu et entrain de me faire une crise de panique juste a cause de sa .

- Nan ... j'arrive pas ...a ... re... prendre ...mon souffle ... ... ... .. ...

- Drago ...Drago essai ...calme toi, Drago ... ... ...

- Po...pot... Potter comment ...ta fait ... puis il fut prix d'une toux

- Drago comment j'ai fait quoi. DRAGO !

- Toux ...Toux... Toux .sa, t'arrive ...a ...me calmé. il pris de grande gouler d'aire inspira expira

- Potter comment ta fait

- Mais putain comment j'ai fait quoi j'y comprend rien ?

-Jamais personne chez les Serpantard n'y autre même pas c'est parents n'a jamais pu calmé Drago , et il était entrain de s'étouffé y manquais d'aire , tu lui dit de se calmé et c'est se qu'il fait ,moi je dit comment ?

- Je c'est pas ? surement ma magies instinctive sa arrive quand je suis joyeux ou en colère mais , jamais a ce point

- Comment sa ta magie instinctive ,elle sort toute seule .

- Ben oui sa mais déjas arrivée plein de fois quand j'étais jeune ,et j'ai même enfermé mon cousin dans une serre a serpent , j'avais pas fait exprès je discutais avec luis (le serpent ) et pouf plus de vitre et mon cousin c'est retrouver enfermer a l'intérieur .

- Wooa ,ta rien dit sa c'est passer tout seul , putain la magie sans baguette c'est dèjà pas facil alors lancer des sort sans sens rendre compte et sans rien dire

- Saint ... Potty est de retour !

- ...

- Potter Tu est vraiment spéct ... Potter ?

Harry avait les yeux embuer de larmes

- Putain tu vas pas te mettre a chialer

- Dray ...

- Quoi... ok Potter je retire ce que j'ai dit allée calme toi

- Vous comprenez pas vous avez eu des parent vous avez eu une vie plus facile que la mienne ,mais moi on se moque toujours des choses que je ne sais pas et toi le premier Drago alors je commence a en avoir marre !

- Comment sa on a eu une vie plus facile ... c'est toi qui vie comme un pape chez tes moldus

- Dray arrête tu c'est très bien que c'est faux toute les rumeurs sur luis sont quasiment toutes vraie

- qu'es que t'en c'est Blaise si c'est vraie ce ne sont que des rumeur

- Tu voie Drago tu n'entend que ce que tu veut , et après tu me le renvoi en plein figure pour me rabaisser encore plus ,moi j'en ai marre si tu veut ma vie prend la !

Quand Harry eu finit sa phrase il sorti en courant de l'infirmerie

- Dray

* * *

Bonjours voilas la suite tant attendu de UNE MALADIE MOLDU CHEZ LES SANG PUR veuillez m'excuser de ne pas lavoir publier plus vite mais j'ai comme qui dirais zappé GOMEN . alors qu'es qui arrive a notre Serpentad préférer Ah Ah , Et notre Harry dans tout sa , vous le saurais dans les prochain chapitres .

**21h58 le jeudi 17 Mars**


End file.
